Mayumi Tanaka
'Maja Tsuki Tanaki '(Mei Tsuki Tanaki 明依月田中) - jest jedną z najlepszych graczy VRMMORPG. W grach ten sam nick - Venaya. Po jakimś czasie jednak uznała, że robi się to niebezpieczne i zmienia nick na Akatsuki. Charakter remont Relacje Anna Sawa thumb|left|180px Jest dla Mai jak siostra, ufa jej bez ograniczeń i powierza jej wszelkie tajemnice. Kiedy jest z nią bywa na granicy rzeczywistości i wyobraźni. Lubią opowiadać sobie o świecie bez bólu... Dzieli z nią wszelkie emocje, kiedy jedna jest smutna, druga potrafi płakać razem z nią. Bywają kłótnie, jednak nie potrafią się na siebie długo gniewać. Uważają że kłótnie są podstawą przyjaźni. Obydwie starają się nawzajem chronić, nie tylko w grze. Nigdy nie zostawią siebie na pastwę losu. Uwielbiają spędzać ze sobą czas, mają nawet podobne hobby. Pomagają sobie w sprawach sercowych, a jeśli ktoś zrobi jednej krzywdę zemsta jest nie unikniona. Uważają że razem są w stanie zrobić naprawdę wiele i razem dążą do spełnienia swoich marzeń. Piotr Evans thumb|180px Jest dla Mai jak brat. Poznała go w SAO i był pierwszą osobą poznaną w grze, z którą spotkała się w realu. Dzięki niemu uwierzyła że jeśli naprawdę się chce, to można osiągnąć prawdziwą siłę. Ufa mu, a przede wszystkim szanuje i podziwia. Nie działa na nią jego "uśmieszek". Nawet gdy się śmieje i jest szczęśliwy to potrafi spojrzeć mu w oczy, przytulić i powiedzieć "będzie dobrze". Często skaczą sobie do gardeł, ale tak naprawdę nie potrafią zrobić sobie najmniejszej krzywdy. On wierzy w jej możliwości i ona wierzy w jego możliwości. Dałaby se uciąć rękę, byle tylko nic mu się nie stało. Jest osobą, która go rozumie gdy się złości i pociesza gdy płacze. Alexandra Taiga thumb|left|180px Są dobrymi przyjaciółkami, które zyskały swoje zaufanie dzięki wspólnej walce. Dużo je łączy, a jednocześnie tak wiele dzieli. Mają podobne poglądy i nigdy nie odpuszczają. Lubią razem powariować i śmiać się ze wszystkiego. Często rozmawiają na różne tematy (w szczególności o koniach) . Mei że może jej zaufać i że na niej polegać. Połączyło ich coś więcej niż przyjaźń, coś tajemniczego i nie do końca ogarniętego, nie spędzają ze sobą mnóstwa czasu, ale chwile spędzone razem zawsze są pełne ciekawych zdarzeń. Akano Umi thumb|180px Mei od początku darzyła ją sympatią, choć Akano żywiła do niej czystą nienawiść. Pomimo tego, jak Umi ja traktowała Tanaki zawsze była gotowa żeby jej pomóc. Dostrzegała w niej coś, czego inni u niej nie dostrzegali. Ich przyjaźn rozkwitła, gdy po zraniona po walce Akano w szpitalu zastała tylko Maję. Zrozumiała, że nie niepotrzebie cały czas oszukiwała się że ją nienawidzi. Dziewczyny ufają sobie, chętnie rozmawiają i trenują razem. Mei lubi z nią wariować i robić dziwne rzeczy. Kiedy są razem zawsze się dobrze bawią. Jakub thumb|left|172px Dobry przyjaciel Mei. Uwielbia zabawy i wygłupy z nim oraz "dziwaczne rozmowy o wszystkim i o niczym". Kiedy są razem nie ma miejsca na smutek. Obydwoje uwielbiają wychodzić na dwór i przeżywać wspólnie różne wyprawy. Maja często pomaga mu w nauce, co zwykle kończy się w pół rozwalonym domem. Mają razem szalone pomysły, choć bywają "chwile spokoju", kiedy wspólnie słuchają muzyki lub oglądają gwiazdy na niebie. Są zgraną parą i zawsze mogą na siebie liczyć. Uchiki Koutarou Thanv Mayahuel Ikari Natalia Neko thumb|left Adrian Dragneel thumb Luke Blaze Aschgan Usagi Pinkurio thumb Kazuto Kirigaya thumb|left Asuna Yuuki thumb Suguha Kirigaya thumb|left Wygląd Przeszłość thumb|left Maja urodziła się 14.06 w Polsce, a dokładniej w Gdańsku. Gdy była w przedszkolu bardzo trudno było jej zawierać jakiekolewiek przyjaźnie, sama nie wiedziała dlaczego. Najlepszym jej przyjacielem wtedy był koń imieniem Lucky. Spędzała z nim wiele czasu, uwielbiała z nim rozmawiać i zwierzać się ze swoich problemów. Kiedy poszła do zerówki poznała Uchikiego. Zaprzyjaźniła się z nim i stał się dla niej ważną osobą. Razem z nim przychodziła do Lucky'iego. Chłopak pokochał konie tak samo jak Tanaki. W wakacje miał jednak wypadek podczas pobytu w stajni. Dostał niewielkich obrażeń, jednak jego rodzice zakazali kontaktu z Mei. Dziewczyna była zrozpaczona stratą przyjaciela. Ani ona, ani on nie chcieli zrywać przyjaźni. Parę dni później zdechł Lucky, co kompletnie dobiło Tanaki. Z opresji wyciągnęła ją jednak Anna Sawa. Były razem w klasie i bardzo się polubiły. Były dla siebie jak siostry. W trzeciej klasie niespodziewanie u progu szkoły zawitał Uchiki. Mei cieszyła się że może go znów spotkać, choć wiedziała o zakazie kontaktu z nią. Nie chciała go jednak stracić. Chłopak był w szkole parę dni, później niespodziewanie zniknął. Czuła że jeszcze kiedyś go spotka. Razem z Anią skończyła podstawówkę. Udały się do tego samego gimnazjum, gdzie poznały Kou i Kubę. Razem stworzyli paczkę i mocno się zaprzyjaźnili. Po paru latach pojawiły się pierwsze gry VRMMORPG, a dokładniej SAO. Dziewczyna była jedną z zamkniętych tam osób, lecz dzięki nowych zawartych przyjaźni z Piotrem, Alex, Kirito, Asuną udało jej się wyjść cało z gry. Zainteresowania Jazda konna thumb|Mei i LucekMei od małego kochała jazde konną. Jej kuzyni mieli swoją własną stadninę koni i Maja wykorzystywała każdą okazję by chociaż usiąść na swojego ulubionego wierzchowca. Pewnego dnia Tanaki wsiadła na konia pod nieobecność nikogo i ruszyła do galopu siedząc na oklep... W rezultacie po paru minutach spadła z konia. To ją nie zniechęciło, ale rodzice zakazali jej jazdy przez najbliższy czas i gdy tylko miała kontakt z koniem to od razu ją odciągali. W końcu w wieku 11 lat zaczęła trenować jazdę. Nie tylko była świetnym jeźdźcem, ale również doskonale rozumiała te zwierzęta. Na 12 urodziny dostała wspaniałego, gniadego, ogiera rasy angloarabskiej - Lucka, który stał się jej najlepszym przyjacielem. Razem odnieśli parę sukcesów w konkursach skokowych i ujeżdżeniowych, a w przyszłości zamierzają brać udział w WKKW. Rysunek thumb|left|156pxMei zawsze uwielbiała rysunek i zawsze miała do tego talent. Wiele razy jej prace były chwalone, a jedna z nich miała szansę pojawić się w galerii, ale Tanaki się nie zgodziła, gdyż był on dla Ani. Maja najbardziej lubi rysować dla kogoś, sprawia jej to dużą radość. Najbardziej lubi rysować ludzi i konie. Kenjutsu thumb|196px Kenjutsu - czyli nauka walki mieczem. Mei jako broń wybrała sobie katanę. Trenować zaczęła w wieku 10 lat i wiele razy wygrywała różne zawody, choć nie zawsze. Była bardzo szybka i zwinna, co dawało jej przewagę nad wieloma osobami. Jej stałą rywalką była Akano Umi, która zrezygnowała, gdy podczas z jednej z walk miała poważny wypadek. Maja również tego dnia zrezygnowała z zawodów, wyrażając szacunek dla przeciwniczki. Akano to doceniła i dziewczyny się zaprzyjaźniły. Łucznictwo thumb|206px Łucznictwo również jest jednym ze sportów, które Maja trenuje od dawna. Zaczęła w wieku 9 lat. Początki były ciężkie, gdyż jej trener jej nienawidził. Z tego powodu miała półroczną przerwę. Później poznała nowego trenera, który stał się też jej dobrym kolegą i zaproponował połączyć jeździectwo z łucznictwem. Od tamtej pory Majka trenuje łucznictwo również na koniu. Piłka nożna thumb|left Nigdy nie interesowała się piłką nożną, dopóki nie zaczęła grać w IMFO. Dziewczynie spodoba się gra i od tego czasu często grała z przyjaciółmi po szkole. Zwykle jest rozgrywającą. Jednym z powódów, z których polubiła piłkę, jest to, że uwielbia biegać. Historia thumb|left|200px|Maja w SAOSword Art Online Maja w SAO była jednym z uwięzionych graczy. Na początku była w gildii utworzonej ze swoich znajomych. Niestety, podczas walki z jednym z bossów wszyscy, prócz Tanaki zginęli. Dziewczyna była zrozpaczona, w furii zabiła bestię i przez parę następnych dni siedziała w cieniu, przez co została lekko w tyle. Do dalszej walki przekonała ją Asuna. Dziewczyny przez jakiś czas walczyły razem, by Mei odzyskała pewność siebie. Gdy nadszedł czas Maja i Asuna rozstały się, mając nadzieję się jeszcze spotkać. Została samotnym graczem. Wiele razy miała zaproszenia od thumb|200px|Maja w SAOróżnych osób do współpracy. Niewiele dni po propozycji zwykle słyszała o śmierci tego gracza. Jedną z ciekawszych osób napotkanych podczas gry był Piotr Evans. Dziewczyna widząc że chłopak nie odnajduje się w grze postanowiła dać mu parę wskazówek. Niechętnie się z nim rozstawała, lecz Evans nie był jeszcze zbyt wprawiony by walczyć z nią z bossem na 18 piętrze. Była beta testerką, lecz nikt się o tym nie dowiedział. Ukrywała swój level, jednak starała się dzielić swoją wiedzą odnośnie gry. Często bezinteresownie pomagała ludziom. Nie chciała, by tak jak ona ktoś stracił tyle przyjaciół w jednej chwili. Po jakimś czasie jej nick "Venaya" stał się słynny. Była tylko o krok dalej niż Kirito, miała więc nadzieję go spotkać (wcześniej spotkali się podczas spotkania beta testerów). W końcu jednak nastąpił koniec gry. Dziewczyna obudziła się jako jedna z pierwszych. Nie miała jednak urazy do gier, tak jak większość. Szybko doszła do dawnej formy i gdy tylko usłyszała o Alfheim Online od razu się zalogowała. Alfheim Online thumb|left|Maja w ALO Maja w ALO wybrała rasę Salamander, nick pozostał ten sam - Venaya. Postanowiła tym razem nie grać sama i po szybkim zdobyciu nowych umiejętności dołączyła do jednej z najlepszych gildii wśród Salamandrów - "Półksiężyc". Poznała tam paru graczy i się z nimi zakolegowała, jednak większość pozostawała dla niej dziwnie obca. Pewnego dnia Maja błądząc po bazie drużyny niechcący podsłuchała rozmowę o napad na gildię Sylph'ów. Tanaki jednak była z tą rasą w zgodzie, więc nie spodobał się jej ten plan, tymbardziej, że miała być przynętą. Gdy dziewczyna chciała się wycofać jedna z desek skrzypnęła. Osoby w środku poczuły że są podsłuchiwane. Maja zaczęła uciekać, rozpoczęli za nią pogoń. Dziewczyna była jednak dla nich za zwinna i za szybka i szybko się nie zmęczyła. W końcu odpuścili a Maja została sama w lesie. O poranku zorganizowano na nią drugi atak i doszło do walki. Tanaki jednak to przewidziała i zastawiła pułapki, w które wpadli. Ci którzy się wydostali szybko zostali pokonani. Dziewczyna ruszyła w stronę stolicy Sylphów. Gdy dotarła została niemiło przywitana, jednak zaraz po wytłumaczeniu się została przyjęta. Wszystkie gildie zostały ostrzeżone. Mei jednak się nie zniechęciła i dołączyła do gildii sprzymierzonej z Sylphami - Gwiazda Wieczorna. Dziewczyna opowiedziała o zdarzeniu w tamtej drużynie i razem z nowo poznanymi graczami zaplanowała atak na Półksiężyc. Zaatakowali w południe, co było bardzo honorowe. Okazało się że drużyna znacznie się pomniejszyła. Wynik był przesądzony - 12 członków Gwiazdy Wieczornej, kontra 7 członków Półksiężyca, gdzie nikt nie dorastał Mai do pięt. Tanaki sama uporała się z kapitanem i gildia wróciła zwycięsko. thumb|Maja spotyka się z Peterem Po trzech tygodniach Maja jednak odeszła z gildii i postanowiła walczyć z partnerem/partnerką lub w małej grupce przyjaciół. Następnego dnia spotkała Kirito. Chłopak poznał ją prawie od razu i zaprowadził do Asuny, którą wcześniej poznała i Yuuki, z którą walczyła przeciwko bossowi. Dziewczyna zaprzyjaźniła się nie tylko z nimi, ale i z Leafą. Zostali drużyną. Parę dni później spotkała swojego "ucznia" - Piotra Evansa. Dziewczyna spędzała z nim dużo czasu i zaczęła go traktować jak brata, w szczególności po bugu gry, który zmienił Pita w tą samą rasę. Gun Gale Online thumb|left|240px|Maja w GGO Mei bardzo zależało na tej grze i czekała na nią od pierwszej plotki, ze względu na broń palną. Dziewczyna zalogowała się jako pierwsza, i jako pierwsza zobaczyła wirtualny świat. Wybrała ten sam nick co zawsze. Bardzo szybko rozwinęła takie umiejętności jak szybkość, zwinność, wytrzymałość i celność. Była jednym z najszybszych graczy, celowała bezbłędnie do każdego celu i jej HP bardzo wolno spadało, co oznaczało że była niezwykle wytrzymała. Założyła nawet własną drużynę - do której thumb|240px|Meia i Pit niespodziewanie dołączył jej dawny "uczeń" - Peter Evans. Spotkanie wcale nie zdziwiło Tanaki - od SAO często trzymali się razem. Oczywiście nie mogło się odbyć bez niespodzianek. Znów narodziła się Gwiazda Wieczorna. Od czasu pokonania tej gildii w ALO ciągle pragnęli zemsty na Mai. Venaya nie chciała jednak narażać drużyny i sama zawalczyła z kapitanem, jednak Gwiazda Wieczorna zagrała nieczysto i wezwali posiłki. Pomimo jej znakomitych zdolności przegrywała, ale na szczęście pewna osoba przyszła jej na pomoc. Pit dotatrł praktycznie w ostatniej chwili. Razem pokonali przeciwników, jednak oni nadal pragnęli zemsty... Intergalactic Masters Football Online thumb Mei zaczęła grać w IMFO krótko po tym jak wyszła na rynek. Nigdy nie przepadała na piłką nożną, jednak postanowiła przełamać się i spróbować. Wkrótce stała się świetną rozgrywającą i dołączyła do dryżyny Galaxy N stworzonej z jej przyjaciół. Razem dostali się do mistrzostw i ich przeciwnikami była drużyna Eloyas. Dziewczyna zmusiła Galaxy N do gry. Poniosła jednak porażkę i unieruchomiła przeciwników. Wylogowała przystich graczy ze swojej drużyny oprócz Patha, który okazał się sprzymierzeńcem Alexy. Wylogował jej przyjaciół, a po rozmowie również i ją. thumb|left|200px Fight Of Throne Online New World Online Spoilery Fury of the Dragon God Kumite Online Land of Brave Warriors Time Warrior Online Speed Racers Online Gwiazda Południa Hunter Life Online Survival Life Online Cień Księżyca Umiejętności Cytaty Ciekawostki *Podobnie jak Kirito lubi czarny kolor; *ma zdolność rozmowy z bossami i wirtualnymi stworzeniami; *zdobyła brązową i srebrną odznakę jeździecką; *nienawidzi jeść ryb; *jej wzorem w jeździectwie jest Alexandra Taiga, choć nigdy jej o tym nie powiedziała Galeria Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Meika-Chan Kategoria:Dobry Bohater Kategoria:SAO Kategoria:ALO Kategoria:NWO